


Nervous

by zistysfosgerald



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is nervous about asking Mari something<br/>As You're Falling Down belongs to Escape The Fate and the others are my friend Mari's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nintendogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/gifts).



Mari, Chasing Dreams At Night's lead singer sat on the couch of their tour bus. She was alone because Nikko, and the guys all decided to explore the city. She was happy to have some alone time, only because she hardly had time to be alone.

"Peace and quiet... just how I like it!" Mari yawned as she laid down on the leather couch. She thought the couch was the most comfortable thing in the whole bus. That's how uncomfortable the bunks were.

She was dozing off to sleep until she was rudely interrupted by a loud knocking on the bus door. It obviously wasn't her band mates - they'd just walk in like they own the place - instead of knocking.

"Ugh, when can I ever get a break!?" Mari said to herself as she quickly sat up. She hoped that the knocking would stop, but it didn't. So she got up and walked towards the door.

This better be important, or else, Mari said to himself as she opened the door. To her surprise, it was Luke Hemmings from the band 5 Seconds of Summer. She was shocked to see him standing there, she also wondered what he wanted.

"May I help you?" Mari asked with a friendly smile. Even though he just disturbed her alone time, she wanted to be nice to him.

"Yeah, Michael is sick and he's hogging the bathroom. So could I please use your guises bathroom? I'm begging you!" Luke begged as he physically jumped in place. He was really in need of the bathroom, so Mari decided to let him use it.

"Of course, of course!" Mari smiled, and Luke smiled back at her before jumping on and running to the bathroom. Mari freaked out once she heard the bathroom shut because Hunter broke the door. There was a sign on the door that said in all capitals and in bold. It read: DO NOT CLOSE DOOR WHEN USING! and Luke must have not read it. Since he was in a rush.

Once she heard the toilet flush, Luke tried opening the door and he couldn't get it open.

"Um? Hello?" Luke banged on the door and Mari went running to the door to try and open it.

"You really should have read the sign! It doesn't open from the inside! Let me help you," Mari said as she easily got it open with a butter knife.

"Thank you, so much! I owe you! By the way; good luck tonight! I really like your guises band!" Luke admitted and Mari smiled at him. Luke smiled back with a friendly smile.

|·|Concert time!|·|

"How are you guys tonight!?" Richy screamed into the mic, he was excited just like everyone else was in the room.

"I can't hear you!" Mari screamed into the mic and everyone cheered. The room was loud and it couldn't have been any better.

"So, since it's Richy's birthday, we're going to cover his favorite song tonight! It's As You're Falling Down by Escape the Fate!" Mari screamed and the crowd screamed like a bunch of monkeys. They were obviously excited, but who could blame them?

"As you're falling down (falling down)  
(As you're falling down)  
My heart beats the same (beats the same)  
And the tears now (tears now)  
(And the tears now)  
Run down your face" Mari and Hunter sang, causing the crowd to cheer and go crazy.

Richy had a smile on his face as he jumped around the stage, he was getting the crowd even more pumped and it was truly amazing.

"If you had class you'd throw down with me  
Drown in your fake personality  
Shattered glass and frames (Shattered glass and frames)  
Snapshots of reality  
Burnt pictures and memories  
Your heart's cold and grey" Richy and Hunter sang and Mari was secretly wishing Luke was watching their set. She couldn't see him, but he was there. Luke had a giant smile on his face as they continued to sing.

To whom it may concern (You stayed the same)  
I'm the same  
And all that I've learned (You stayed the same)  
Has faded away Hunter and Mari sang, by this time Michael and the rest of the guys were watching. Luke had to act cool, he didn't want the guys thinking that he had a crush on Mari or Nikko. Especially Mari because he thought she was extremely pretty.

Can you tell me  
(All the lies that you have said)  
All the lies that you have said?  
So keep on lying  
(Just keep on lying to me)  
I find less beauty in life than death Hunter and Richy sang, and Dustin was getting ready for his part. But he was noticing something, that something was Luke staring at Mari in awe. He thought he had a staring problem, nothing like him developing a crush on his best friend.

If you had class you'd throw down with me  
Drown in your fake personality  
Shattered glass and frames (Shattered glass and frames)  
Snapshots of reality  
Burnt pictures and memories  
Your heart's cold and grey Dustin screamed into the mic with all his heart and this made the crowd scream with joy at the top of their lungs.

"To whom it may concern (You stayed the same)  
I'm the same  
And all that I've learned (You stayed the same)  
Has faded away, away" Hunter and Richy sang, the energy going up and crazy in the room.

"I know that the blood still stains  
and I don't feel the same  
Go!" Hunter screamed and Nikko added in her violin. By this time, the crowd went crazier than before. It was a great atmosphere in the room." Hunter and Richy screamed.

"As you're falling down (falling down)  
(As you're falling down)  
My heart beats the same  
And the tears now (tears now)  
(And the tears now)  
Run down your face" Richy sang.

"To whom it may concern (You stayed the same)  
I'm the same  
And all that I've learned (You stayed the same)  
Has faded away, away" Richy and Hunter both sang.

"To whom it may concern (Can you tell me?)  
I'm the same (You stayed the same)  
And all that I've learned (As you're falling down)  
Has faded away (You stayed the same)  
Away, away" Mari finished off, and when she was done the crowd went wild. By this time, Luke was basically drooling over the beautiful sight of Mari he had.

"Okay, this next song is called Sticks and Stones!" The crowd cheered as Hunter hit his drums.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But your awful words hurt me.  
Your glares and rude stares  
They go right past me  
Don't think to hard if you really done it all  
To make me fall,  
Just watch as I get my sticks and stones  
And break your bones" Mari sang and the crowd, once again, went wild. They were loving it and they couldn't wait for more music.

"This one is my personal favorite; I hope you guys enjoy it!" Nikko yelled into Richy's mic and the crowd cheered.

"I wake up, but not to the thought of you  
I move but without you in my mind  
I breathe without your intoxicating presence  
It's all grey  
It's all vague" Mari sang while Nikko played the violin. It was beautiful to Luke's ears, and it was just a beautiful tone in her voice.

"My memory of you is all gone  
These old feelings just seem so wrong  
It's hard to put it in a song  
The days of us are history  
Even the sweetest memories  
Thinking of them is misery  
My old love for you is starting to slip away  
Now you're gone, and I'm not here to stay  
These colors seem to fade  
Everything seems all black and white" Richy screamed as the Hunter played the drums.

"It's dark, and I am all alone  
The only thing keeping me company are the pictures of you in my phone  
But it's time to tear those memories like paper  
Now saying goodbye, no longer 'see you later'!" Mari sang and the crowd went crazy.

"See you soon, Boston!" Richy screamed into the mic, and the crowd cheered. They really enjoyed their set, just as much as Chasing Dreams At Night did.

Once they were walking off the stage, Luke stopped Mari.

"Good job, Mari!" Luke praised and that made Mari smile.

"Thank you, Luke!"

"Oh, and after our set... meet me in the back," Luke smiled, and Mari smiled but stayed silent. She nodded and he smiled back.

By this time, Luke was being dragged off by Ashton and Michael. So Mari walked to the back. She wondered what the tatted up boy wanted, but she was nervous. What if it was just to hangout or something?

He wouldn't like a girl like me, Mari frowned to herself before hearing Ashton banging on his drums.

Mari was wrong though, he would like a girl like her. That's why he wanted to talk to her; to ask her out on a date.

|·|After the Show!|·|

She waited and waited for Luke. Once she thought he had ditched her, he jumped out and scared the living shit out of her.

"You jerk!" Mari said with a smile and Luke smiled back at her.

"Thank you so much!" Luke laughed as Mari playfully smacked him in the arm.

"So, um... Mari.... I-I was... I was wondering if you... um... wanted to go on a... on a date with... with me?" Luke said nervously and Mari smiled.

"I would love to!"


End file.
